


London's Calling

by linsinbin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, papi kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsinbin/pseuds/linsinbin
Summary: A horny Lin receives a long-anticipated visit from his girlfriend at his London home.





	London's Calling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real smut, so please try to enjoy - I'm not too sure how good this is, too be honest. I sincerely hope Lin never sees this!

You were very much so excited at the idea of seeing Lin again - he had been in London filming for Mary Poppins for a couple of months now, but due to your own work you had been unable to move out with him. An opportunity to visit him had risen, and you jumped at the chance to see your boyfriend again, booking the closest available flight you possible could. 

London was very different than New York. There, you found that although it was also a bustling city full of vibrant people, something seemed very different. Perhaps it was the vast amount of rain, or the varied accents, or something else entirely that you just couldn't put your foot on. No matter what, you knew that you were filled with anticipation in being there. 

Lin was to meet you at the airport before you travelled back to his flat, and although it had only been a few months, you were relieved at the idea of seeing him again. You hurried through security, and grabbed your bags at great speed, rushing closer to the exit in an attempt to see him sooner.

You elbowed through the large crowd at Heathrow airport, looking desperately for that one face in the crowd. Your eyes latched onto him suddenly. The man you'd been waiting for stood by himself, surprisingly, leaning against a wall nonchalantly as he waited on you.

You felt your heart beating against your ribcage as you dashed towards him, throwing your arms around him with glee.

"Fuck, I missed you." He mumbled, smiling into the crook of your neck as he pulled you closer into the hug. 

"I know the feeling." You mumbled against his skin, your arms wrapped tightly around his neck so he couldn't let go if he tried. 

"I need to get you home. We have so much to catch up on." He growled thickly, his voice catching in his throat as he moved a hand to brush past your ass, letting go of you reluctantly.

You knew what he meant, and didn't deny him of his wishes. Laughing, you intertwined your fingers with his as you both rushed outside. A taxi was easy to find, and you both slipped inside of one, expressing his address to the driver. 

As the taxi driver pulled away, you felt Lin's fingers brush against your thigh. Silence almost filled the car, the only noise coming from the radio which was playing loud pop music from the front seat. You bit your lip, glancing over at him - this was something you hadn't done since you began dating in your mid-twenties, and yet your absence had made Lin desperate for some form of touch. You were suddenly glad for the dress you had been wearing.

You spread your thighs slightly, and Lin slid his palm up across your legs, towards your core. You could feel how wet you already were, and were suddenly thankful Lin's apartment was nearby. You weren't sure how long you could last before you needed him inside of you.

His calloused fingers slid past your panties with ease, something he'd done a million times before. You were convinced he knew his way around your body better than you, and so you trusted him as he pushed two fingers into you, making your knees weak. You sunk further down into your seat, hoping the driver didn't catch on as Lin thrusted his fingers into you.

You bit your lip hard as he finger-fucked you, feeling his thumb press against your clit. His fingers worked in time to the music, the heavy pulse of the tune working inside of you. He shot you a cheeky smirk, and you held back a moan as you felt yourself getting closer to your climax. 

Suddenly, the car came to a halt, and Lin's fingers slid out of you, much to your own reluctance. The driver grunted the taxi fare, far less than any New York cab, but still an extortionate amount all the same. Lin handed the money over gratefully, thanking the driver with his usual enthusiastic tone as he slid out of the door, leaving you in shock in the back seat. He grabbed your luggage from the trunk as you exited the taxi, and immediately the driver shot off down the road, beeping his horn aggressively at someone in his way.

"This way, mi amor." He grabbed your hand, and you gasped as you felt your own wetness on his fingers. He sent a cheeky grin in your direction as he lead you inside, leading you up a set of stairs towards the flat, which he entered at a great pace. 

Slamming the door behind him, he chucked your bag aside and pressed you against the door. Giggling, you pulled him closer with his shirt, your faces a mere few centimetres apart. 

"I missed you, Papi." You whisper against his lips, and as if it were a trigger for him, the word sent him crazy.

Gripping at your thighs, he lifted you up, pressing his growing bulge against your core as he pushed you roughly against the door.

"I missed you too, mi amor. Have you been a good girl for Papi? Have you been touching yourself, mi princesa?" He whispered into your neck as he nipped and sucked at your skin with his teeth.

Moaning, you nodded, struggling to form the appropriate words in your mouth. 

"Y-yes, Papi, I touched myself thinking about you." You mumbled back, and he left a harsh bite against your neck that you were sure would leave a mark.

He carried you through his home towards what you presumed to be the bedroom, and you tightened your grip around your waist with your thighs, pressing your soaking core to his growing bulge.

"Lin, I need your cock in me." You groaned, already feeling empty without his presence inside of you.

He laughed, laying you on the bed as he stripped his own shirt from his body. Grabbing at the hem of your dress, he swiftly pulled the material over your head and chucked it aside onto your floor. He stood back, admiring your body as you lay there for him, wearing a set of matching lingerie. 

"Not so fast, mi amor. Let me see that pretty cunt of yours." He mumbled, unhooking your bra and trailing his mouth across your nipples before moving down. 

Eagerly, you pushed your panties down your thighs, exposing your cunt to the cold air of the apartment. He brushed his fingers across your slit, smirking to himself as he removed his hand, which was already slicked with your wetness.

"You're so fucking wet, mi princesa. Who made you this wet, huh?" He spoke with such confidence it made your heart flutter, and you were desperate for him to bury himself inside of you.

"You did, Papi. So wet for you. Need you in me." You whined, legs shaking as he brought his face closer to your core, licking a stripe up across your slit.

Your hands flew to his hair, grasping it as he smirked into you, using his skilful tongue against your soaked cunt. He wrapped his lips around your clit, making you throw back your head in delight, trapping his head between your thighs. 

"G-gonna cum, Papi!" You moaned, tugging roughly at his hair as he pushed his fingers back into you.

"Cum for me, mi amor." He hummed against your clit, pushing another finger inside of you without any warning. 

Your legs shaking, you felt a wave of pleasure wash over you as you came, squealing out his name as he slowed his pace, allowing you to come down from your high.

"Cariño, you were so good." He grinned, leaning up to press a kiss to your lips, smiling softly at you. 

You felt his sizeable cock press against your stomach, and looked down to see it trapped within the restraints of his sweatpants. Using your hands to push down both his boxers and pants, his cock sprung out, allowing you to wrap your hand around it, pumping it slightly as he let out a strangled moan.

"Dios mio- No time, mi princesa. Want to feel your heat." He groaned, pressing you down into the bed as he trapped you below him. 

Anticipation was becoming too much for you - you had been waiting for this moment for months, and couldn't help but grip the sheets as he slid himself into you slowly. He was aware you weren't as used to his size as you once were, and so took his time, kissing your lips, neck and chest to keep you calm. The mixture of pain and pleasure in his slow thrusts was intense, and his thumb moving against your swollen, sensitive clit only added to the extreme pleasure.

Pulling him closer, his pace began to increase, and you began to see stars as he moved inside of you, pinning your hands down above your head to restrict your movements. Soon enough, you felt a familiar tightness in your stomach, and you knew you were about to reach your second high.

"P-papi, I'm gonna cum, I need to cum for you, Papi-" You moaned, pulling him closer to you, his hot skin colliding against yours as your orgasm rakes through every part of you. 

Lin admires you from above as he thrusts into you, allowing you to ride off your high. Pulling out, you scramble to your knees and lean down, ignoring the cold air against the wetness of your cunt as you wrap your lips around his thick cock. 

"Dios mío, [Y/N], I-" He cut himself off with a strangled moan in the back of his throat. 

His hips bucked, and his hand found its way into your hair, pushing himself deeper into your throat as his eyes squeezed shut momentarily, pleasure coursing through his veins. You looked up innocently at him, causing him to bite his lip, speeding up his hip movements as his cock throbbed against your lips.

"Cariña, I'm gonna- I need to-" His fingers tightened in your hair, holding you close as he came into your mouth, a stream of Spanglish curses leaving his mouth as he fell back beside you on the bed.

"Fucking hell, I missed you." He grinned, wrapping his arms around your frame as he pulled you closer to him. 

"I missed you too, Papi. And that. I definitely missed that." You leant up to kiss him, mumbling against his lips as you shared a sweet kiss.

"Tired? It's late, and I'm pretty sure that's the hardest you've been fucked in a couple of months." He teased, laughing into your hair as you relaxed at his touch.

Chuckling slightly at his joke, you mould into him, immediately familiar with his same old embrace. 

"The wait was worth it though, right?" You whisper to him as you felt sleep overcoming your senses.

He nodded, kissing your lips one final time as your eyes fluttered shut.

"You're always worth it."


End file.
